


the end of the world had as a soundtrack 'la vie en rose'

by aveperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Based on a Ben Platt song, Childhood Friends, End of the World, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, In case you don't live forever by Ben Platt, Last Day On Earth, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, the title is another song i know
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveperalta/pseuds/aveperalta
Summary: Una última canción, el último día de todo, de ellos, del mundo. Y Jake aún tiene demasiado que decirle a Amy y solo tiene los 3:07 minutos que dura La Vie en Rose de Edith Piaf
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	the end of the world had as a soundtrack 'la vie en rose'

**Author's Note:**

> Los capítulos van a ser muy cortos porque me voy a tomar en serio o lo más en serio que pueda que realmente Jake solo tiene 3 minutos y 7 segundos para decir todo lo que tiene que decirle a Amy y viceversa.
> 
> Lo he puesto en las etiquetas pero el fanfic está inspirado en el concepto de la canción In case you don't live forever de Ben Platt.
> 
> Ojalá os guste

Aquella radio era probablemente lo único que les quedaba, repetía una y otra vez la misma canción y parecía que todo se iba a acabar con ella pero luego, luego volvía a empezar y el final nunca llegaba. Jake lleva días sin mirar por la ventana, Amy no puede despegar la mirada y él sabe que está asustada, que no entiende, que podría estallar en esta habitación, que podría inundarla de miedo y de lágrimas, que quiere gritar por si la gente solo está dormida y no es que solo quedan ellos dos aquí, en esta ciudad.

En este mundo, quizá. No lo saben, no hablan de ellos, no han querido pensarlo, decirlo en voz alta y convertirlo en realidad.

La canción es La Vie En Rose de Edith Piaf. Jake la reconoció la tercera vez que sonó y Amy no lo miró pero frunció el ceño fugaz y suavemente por su lentitud, él quiso hacer una broma al respecto pero ese pitido insistente camuflado en el silencio volvió, tensó los hombros de Amy y solo dejó que Jake la abrazara. La posición no ha cambiado desde entonces, la espalda de él apoyada contra la pared que sigue dejando caer pequeños trozos, que acumula polvo en las esquinas, la cabeza de Amy sobre su hombro y sus brazos rodeándola, abrazándola como así fuese a protegerla de todo.

Es lo que ha hecho siempre. Estar a su lado. Ha reído, ha llorado, ha crecido con ella. Faltó a clase más de mil veces con ella después de largos y elaborados discursos que conseguían convencerla para dar paseos hasta la playa. Le rompieron el corazón y la persona que le vió llorar en el otro extremo de la cama, fue ella. Aquel día vieron Die Hard más de tres veces y descubrir que Amy también se sabía los diálogos fue ese choque de realidad que llevó a un Jake de 17 años a saber que estaba enamorado de ella. Y lo ocultó bien durante años, la escuchó, la aconsejó con cada nueva relación, la vió llorar y la abrazó durante horas. Se unía a sus noches de insomnio en la biblioteca y fingía buscar algún libro mientras le dejaba su espacio, su tiempo para querer hablar y entonces él notaba su mirada fija y cansada, al mirar encontraba también una sonrisa suave y medio caída por la falta de sueño y es solo ahí cuando él proponía volver a casa y por el camino ella por fin hablaría. Esa fue su época universitaria, la misma época en la que Jake descubrió la escala de embriaguez de Amy y en uno de esos días, durante el número 7 Amy besó a Jake y a la mañana siguiente ninguno habló de ello.

Habían crecido juntos y cuando prometían que siempre estarían juntos, no imaginaron estarlo de una manera tan literal, tan dispuesta a unirles incluso en el final del mundo.

Amy continúa en silencio y Jake no ha intentado empezar una conversación, sabe que está esperando que sea ella quien rompa el silencio porque una vez que alguien lo haga, después ya no quedará nada más que decir y quizá se habrán dicho todo lo que en una vida entera no se dijeron.

Pero Amy no sabe por dónde empezar, puede que primero deba admitir que nunca olvidó el beso del número 7 de su escala de embriaguez, puede que deba decirle también que muchas veces olvidó su plan calculado de vida para seguirle y no se arrepiente de ninguna de esas veces, puede que deba decirle que sigue escuchando aquella playlist que preparó especialmente para ella, que sabe que le debe un baile, que en realidad adora Die Hard aunque pueda que más la segunda película, puede que deba confesar que sus hermanos lo adoran y que tiene razón cuando presume y asume eso. Puede que deba decirle que cortó con Teddy no solo porque no le llenará, porque le hiciese feliz a medias sino también por él, porque parecía que Teddy nunca iba a ser él, que puede que deba decirle que no le echó de menos durante aquel verano, que sabe que solía decir que odiaba jugar al trivial con él y perder por sus nerviosos y exceso de emoción pero no era del todo cierto, que puede que deba decirle todo eso y ella pensaba hacerlo en caso de Jake no viviese para siempre pero parece que el mundo le recuerda que ella tampoco lo hará.

La canción empieza de nuevo. La radio y su mal estado logran que la canción suene alejada, enlatada como si alguien la estuviese escuchando en una habitación contigua y ellos se hubiesen quedado callados solo para conseguir oírla mejor. Los labios de Jake en algún momento empezaron a moverse con suavidad para tararear, Amy sonríe mirándole discretamente al notarlo. La mirada de él no la llega a encontrar nunca, está perdida en alguna parte de esa ventana de cristales rotos y la persiana a medio descolgar dejando pasar la luz natural del sol que deja en evidencia el polvo en suspensión de la estancia.

Y es una extraña, dulce y tétrica atmósfera con una banda sonora de una sola canción en francés.

“Jake” su voz suena baja y tiene que carraspear después de hablar

“Amy” responde, no la está mirando pero Amy sabe que tiene su atención

“Te debo un baile, ¿verdad?” una sonrisa suave y sorprendida se extiende por los labios de Jake, una mirada brillante y emocionada la observa.

“Amy, no-”

Ella niega cortándole y se levanta del suelo, le tiende la mano. Lo ve sonreír con más amplitud, niega con esa misma sonrisa la cabeza y finalmente toma su mano al tiempo que se levanta.

Las manos de Jake encuentran espacio en su cintura y las de ella en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Se miran, sonríen con timidez y al coger aire hay una nueva confianza en sus miradas, Edith Piaf continúa cantando y Jake está demasiado enamorado de Amy incluso ahora, muchos años después y en el final de todo. Pero mientras se miran parece que vayan a vivir atascados en este momento para siempre, que no habrá momentos sino este en bucle como si fuese la única vida que han vivido, como si lo único que hubiesen hecho fuese balancearse al compás de una canción en francés, juntos. Siempre juntos.

Esta esa electricidad en la espalda de Jake, y puede que los cables de su espalda no soporten el final que llegará en cualquier momento pero por ahora siguen conduciendo electricidad, siguen haciendo que las mariposas alteen en su estómago, siguen haciéndole sentir que es la primera vez que siente esto y parece infantil, inocente, romantizado y ni siquiera importa. Pero aún así, el amor que siente por Amy tiene sensación de eternidad, de ser perenne, de paz, de madurez, de una estabilidad que nunca ha tenido, de una realidad brutal, innegable y honesta.

Y Jake quiere besarla cuando la radio se corta por un segundo, el pitido agudo camuflado en el silencio vuelve y cuando Edith Piaf lo hace también, cuando empieza a cantar de nuevo y desde el principio hay algo que le dice a Jake que les quedan esos 3 minutos y 7 segundos para dejar de tener secretos y cosas que decirse. Y el temblor bajo sus pies que hace días que no sentían, le grita que tiene razón.


End file.
